


Boyfriend Benefits

by sebooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Writing, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tumblr fill, slight cum play (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebooty/pseuds/sebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rediscovery of a stupid gift helps Levi and Eren rekindle their passion for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> It took me long enough, ne?
> 
> Written for Maggie and inspired by this post: http://jollygreen-eyedtitan.tumblr.com/post/88607342251/for-the-fetish-thingy-does-having-them-cum-in-their

Some odd number of years ago when they'd first met and slowly sank into the unyielding depths of a relationship that, by all means and methods, shouldn't have functioned so symbiotically or lasted this long, Levi had jokingly pieced together the book of faux coupons and stupidly given Eren full custodial rights. A gag gift for the idiot's birthday back when he was still a wide-eyed university brat and Levi was still actively trying to break the surface of his ocean of debt and student loans. 

The book had been crafted in the middle of the night by a tipsy Levi, closely supervised by Hanji's beyond drunk self as she cackled with glee and encouraged him to add lewd examples of how best Eren could cash in the more explicit coupons. Three glasses of wine and a handful of hours later, Levi was dumbly proud of the artful masterpiece he'd scrapped together for his boyfriend. 

Upon delivering it to Eren with a kiss and his favourite takeaway, he'd received an amused smirk as the teen leafed through it. He'd then spent the rest of the night following through on the first offer he'd penned: gratuitous birthday sex, free of charge. 

He can't pinpoint when exactly but the book had seemingly been lost in the shuffle of five or so years as he and Eren grew into themselves, settling comfortably into their life together and the routines they'd absently mapped out. While Levi may not know the time, he's confident in his blaming of Eren for losing the surprisingly endearing gift and reminder of carefree days long gone by. He knows it was his shit packing skills that had landed the book in a box full of miscellaneous tidbits from his days of late night cramming and early mornings surviving on sex and Redbull, shrouded in a disgusting layer of grime and dust. 

Scowling, he raises the miniature spiral notebook he'd successfully converted into a relationship goldmine and blows the primary layer of ick from the surface before swinging it beneath his arm. He reseals the box of Eren's triumphant glory days as a mildly revolting youth and climbs down the latter that leads from the attic space to the hallway of their newly bought home. Walking down the hall and turning to the right, Levi immediately ducks down to one of two hordes of cleaning supplies and products that sit neatly nestled beneath the bathroom sink and sets about restoring the small book to its' former self. He's half high on Lysol when he deems it clean enough and retreats to the kitchen, depositing the black bound book on the bar before turning to heat the kettle. 

It'd been by mere happen stance that Levi first thought of the missing element of his history with the wild flame of a man that Eren Jaeger embodied; Hanji mentioning in passing when she'd called to harass him like she does every day and while he's thankful for the reminder, he's rather suspicious about why she had suddenly thought of it. Either way, her words had spurred Levi into a hasty search of each and every one of the boxes still unpacked and littering the floors and corners of their house only to come out empty handed and frustrated. He had then resigned himself to trudging up to the attic where Eren had thrown a bunch of 'useless shit' that had already been packed away since they'd first moved in with each other just after Eren's graduation. Useless, indeed. 

The kettle whistles and reclaims Levi's distant attention as he tends to it and goes about making himself a soothing cup of black tea, his thoughts still more or less tangled up in fading coupon books and laughing green eyes. 

Sipping at his tea, Levi steps back around the bar and perches atop one of the stools, sliding the book over to lay ominously in front of him. The once coloured cover has been blacked out with a generous amount of what is either duct or electrical tape – Levi can't quite remember the intricate details as such, having had enough to drink that night so long ago that it's still a hazy vignette in his mind – with blue lettering decorating it to spell out the words 'Boyfriend Benefits.' Levi rolls his eyes at his own truly inspired creativity and represses a snort, flipping it open to the first page. It's a different first page than the initial request of birthday sex and whatever else it was that Levi had scribed back then, and the top half of lined paper has already been plucked away along the perforation Levi had diligently added to the protest of his thumbs. The second half, however, garners his attention and leaves his mind brimming with lust-hued images of him and Eren and all the trouble they can still get up to. 

With a faint curve of his lips, Levi rips the rest of the page away and slips away from the bar, his tea long forgotten. 

. . .

When the time comes for Eren to arrive home from work, Levi's transformed their sitting room into his own personal playground of sorts. Having emptied and cleared away the remaining boxes to free up the space, Levi's also pushed the glass-top table against the far wall opposite the armchair he's planning to pin Eren in later and has set up their stereo system, his preferred music for the night already queued and waiting. The lighting of the room has been dimmed, Levi inwardly grinning at his demand of dial light switches when they'd begun checking the housing market, to create a sultry atmosphere that's already rife with the heat of his own anxious body. 

Sparing a glance to the clock on the microwave that can just barely be seen from across the bar and worktop, Levi notes that he has just enough time to add the final pieces of preparation for the night's events and disappears into his and Eren's joint bedroom. He sheds his clothes. Peeling away the plain grey shirt he's been clad in all day and untying the string of his lounge pants, Levi steps away and quickly discards his briefs as well before turning and rummaging through the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. 

He's already decided what he'll wear and spends little time eyeing his collection of kink, quickly picking out the black formfitting boyshorts and matching belts and slipping the drawer closed once more. Levi's glad of the pre-planning he'd had the mind to think of because otherwise the likelihood of Eren getting home would run a high risk of overlapping with the amount of time it takes Levi to strap himself into the multitude of belts and straps that this particular outfit comprises. Checking that he can still move and sway comfortably without the leather tearing into his skin, Levi slips into a pair of jeans he knows drive Eren mad with the way they fit over the slope of his ass and a black ribbed tank top. 

Levi checks himself in the full length mirror that adorns the door of their closet and runs a hand through his hair before skimming over the shorn off underside. His gunmetal eyes, already naturally heavily lidded, are darker than their usual sharp gleam, the void of his pupils expanding out in precision to overtake the silvery blue of his irises. He's excited, but under the same careful control he holds onto in whatever situation finds him, and Levi knows without mercy or doubt that Eren will fall to him without hesitation. 

Beyond the walls of the house the sound of a car pulling up and stalling slightly before the kill of an engine sounds, car door slamming shut following not long after.

The front door opens, and then, “Levi?” Eren's voice calls to him, sounding every bit as smooth and relaxed as ever. 

Levi can hear his footfalls in the front room, most likely the result of his fumbling around to look at the state of the room in question and wonder the possible reasons. He swipes the slip of paper from the top of his wardrobe and abandons the bedroom. When Levi approaches the living room, he first notices that Eren's standing in the middle of the room with his head bowed and eyebrows drawn together while he studies the book in his hands. The second thing to occur to him is that Eren looks more dishevelled than normal – white button up halfway untucked from his slacks, ridiculous tie tugged loose around his neck, and one side of his collar upturned. His hair looks impossibly messier than his usual laid back style as though he's fisted it periodically throughout the day, which he probably has. His image as a whole is pleasing to Levi; sinful and innocent. 

“Is this what I think it is?” He proses, eyes lifting up to meet Levi's. At his nod of affirmation, those gorgeously green eyes dip back down to survey the gift, smile riding along his soft lips. “Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen this.”

Eren's long fingers make to open the small book and flip through the pages but Levi stalls him, finally beginning to put his plans into action. He deftly tugs the notebook from Eren's hands and stretches up for a kiss, pressing the coupon in his hand between spindly fingers. “You want to use this one,” he husks, pulling away by a hairsbreadth and pinning Eren with a hungry look. With one last light pressing of his mouth, Levi steps back and watches as Eren blinks at the slip he's reading, his handsome features immediately taking on the darker and sharper look of arousal even as his eyes widen in disbelief and shock. 

He looks to Levi and in those infallibly expressive eyes Levi can read the echoes of his own lust peering at him mixed with Eren's own flare of heat, the apples of his cheeks blooming into soft pigments of pink. Eren swallows thickly and Levi tracks the bob of his throat as it constricts, flickers of warmth sprouting up throughout his body. 

“Sit down.” It's as much a command as it is a request, Levi's tone leaving no argument but also bartering. Eren complies without hesitation and all but trips over himself in the process which pries a bemused exhale of breath from Levi and a brief shake of his head. In all their years together, Eren was still as graceful and nervous as a newborn faun on ice, both in and out of the bedroom. It was terribly adorable and only furthered Levi's appreciation of this clumsy idiot.

While Eren gets comfortable and toes his shoes off, Levi moves to the sound system and presses play. The music flows out in low pulsing drops of bass and riffs of guitar, vocals sounding only seconds later and dousing the room in the smooth hypnosis of sex appeal. Allowing the music to pierce through him and rework his equilibrium into something akin to fluidity, Levi saunters towards where Eren sat watching him, gaze trained on the movement of his slim hips. He looses a heady chuckle as he slides into Eren's lap, knees sliding to either side of muscular thighs, and takes the slip of paper that's still tightly clutched in one hand. He lays it on the small table next to the chair and positions Eren's hands at his waist, rolling up against him in a sharp angle that saps the breath from his lungs and pulls it through clenched teeth with a hiss. 

The effect it has on Levi is unprecedented and he has to close his eyes for a long moment as he wills himself to calm down. It's on the edge of difficulty, his mind having been steeping in the idea of this since he'd found the stupid book, arousal having had the day to colour his thoughts and fantasies in dark sprays of crimson and slate and navy. Still, Levi manages to cool his temperature and quieten his heart and pulse and is glad for the instant reprieve it grants him. This night will be no fun if he spoils it by unravelling too quickly. 

Cobalt glints enticingly against myrtle as Levi's eyes snap open to the sensation of a thumb nudging beneath the hem of his shirt, Eren freezing and letting a groan fall from his mouth as his digits come in contact with one of the two leather belts that run the length of his chest and back. Levi breathes a laugh and leans forward in a wave that begins with his hips and ends with his lips slanting over Eren's, an arm slinging behind the brunet to lay against the rigid line of his shoulders. The kiss along with Levi's pelvis fall to the rhythm of the song playing around them, little nips of teeth and hitches in breathing intermittently slipping between them. 

Feeling fingertips trailing across the small of his back and arcing upwards to skim along a worn edge of one of the straps, Levi pulls away from Eren's greedy lips despite the other's near shameless attempt to persuade him otherwise. He unhooks his arms from around shoulders and hip and scoots back on his knees as he drops his legs back to the floor to stand, hooking Eren's hand in his as it falls from his back and press warm lips on his palm. 

Effortlessly, Levi falls instantly back into the beat of the newly switched song. The tone alluring and rich with rips of electronic bursts that entice his hips into jerking sharper, in time. His hands skim along his chest down towards the hem of his tank, pulling it up and over his head that blends into a body roll that starts in his core and rumbles outward. It's discarded somewhere over his head, he'll hunt for it later. 

Eren's eyes have latched onto the strips of black leather crossing first across his pectorals, then running the length of him down to where it disappears beneath the waistline of his denims. Levi can feel the heat and intensity, see it steadily darkening those incredible eyes to a deep almost teal colour; it makes his skin feel alive. Quicksilver gaze dropping, Levi suppresses the groan that wants to be heard at the sight of Eren's cock straining, firm outline framed by the blue-black fabric of his pants. In return, Levi suddenly becomes aware that his pants, too, are becoming far too restrictive than is desired. Leaning forward so that he's once against straddling Eren, Levi's fingers brush down the edge of his jeans, the rough material rolling against his skin to reveal more of the beginnings of the belt he's wearing beneath. Satisfied with the look of Eren's expression and the almost violent way his teeth plunge into his bottom lip, Levi toys with the button of his jeans. 

It pops loose and the zip's next as Levi moves in tandem to the fast pace of the music, the hiss that slides between his teeth at the relief that nudges against his spine coming unbidden. Eren's breath hitches for the briefest of pauses, hungry eyes roving over the undeniable proof of Levi's want of him. Sliding back once more, his jeans become a heap on the beige carpet and Levi drapes himself over Eren before the latter even has a real chance to miss the feel and warmth of him. 

Their breaths are ragged, Eren's coming in rough pants of hot air, as hands begin to wander towards the straps that encircle Levi's thighs only for them to swatted back and pressed into the arms of the chair. Levi shakes his head, a heady 'tsk' sighing past his lips. “Can't touch me, brat,” he murmurs, adding, “You know the rules.” 

His response is grunt that's guttural and full of accusation. 

Hips thrust forward and angle up, slotting clothed sex against clothed sex and gleaning a terrible friction for both men. There's a rising need for things like 'more', and 'less clothes,' but the Boyfriend Benefit had been specific and cruel in the detailing. Levi refuses to break for temptation even though he'd clearly been in a spiteful mood when he'd constructed this offer, most likely to the enthusiasm of Hanji.

Eren's face is vivid and stunning while he looks at their laps, Levi's dancing altogether elegantly and wantonly against him and fanning the inferno in their veins. His lips are the colour of a petals with his bottom lip swelling and bruising with the abuse it's taking from Eren's worrying teeth, there's a fine sheen of sweat slicking the skin of his cheeks, his brows knitted together in concentration. He's divine and Levi feels a hot spike drill itself into the grooves of his spine, pushing him to perform harder for this man, to remind him that they're both still quit capable and kinky despite the recent mellowing of their sex lives. 

The song swells in the background, the rhythm becoming jagged and feral as though in sync with the mounting need lacing the atmosphere. Taking Eren's tie into hand, Levi bends, back bowing as he grips Eren with his thighs and presses their cocks together in firmer and more desperate plea than the last. Levi's body moves against Eren's faster, pumping against the other a few more times before leaning back up and forward to kiss him. His tongue swipes once across that beautifully abused bottom lip before Eren opens up to him and each of them sink into the flood of heat breaking over their already feverish skin. A duel wages between their mouths and Levi increases the swell between them. 

On a particularly well timed thrust of Levi's hips, Eren yelps and shudders beneath Levi, the sound high pitched and stimulating. Levi mimics the motion and gains a similar reaction, raising a responsive moan from himself while he watches Eren's face contort beautifully. He's forced his eyes to stay open, a feat Levi knows from experience is a tall order for the other, and he's flushed with crushing need for release, marred with frustration for not gaining it yet. 

With another sharp coil of his hips, Levi brings his cock – now leaking pearlescence in his shorts – to brush against Eren's and feels heat encompass him as Eren jerks forward with a whine. “Levi!... N-ngh .. “ The brunet rides his orgasm out, his hips lifting in weak bucks against Levi's. 

The feeling of thick heat rises from where Eren's hips meet his, the musk of sex heavy like smoke in the air between them, Levi looks between them in distaste. He hadn't expected this to happen – Eren coming in his pants like the fourteen year old he acted like – and frankly, he isn't sure how he wants to feel. Is he disappointed because he's yet to find his release as well as never progress the plan into the fuck he's wanted all day? Not necessarily, this is hardly the first or last time something like this will happen. Neither is he as disgusted by the prospect of the mess Eren has just made of his clothes as he would be if it were anyone other than the charming oaf in his arms. "Tch," he shakes his head and twists his fingers through Eren's hair to raise him into a rough kiss.

Minutes later, it occurs to him as Eren's eyes flutter open and pin him with a smouldering, level look of love and lust and his decadent mouth hooks upward in the corner lazily. He's upset that he didn't get to see Eren come. He'd watched his face express the passion and ecstasy erupting in streams of white, heard him cry out with the force of his orgasm, and had revelled in both, but he hadn't seen it. It's one of Levi's favourite aspects of sex; seeing, tasting, touching cum. It's ironic in it's filthiness, but the desire is there nonetheless and Levi has been denied the gorgeous and delectable sight of cum dripping down Eren's cock. 

With a groan and chuckle at his own depraved expense, Levi pushes forward to line his body fully to his, leaning his head towards Eren's ear. “Get cleaned, I want you to fuck me.” 

He's got all night to amend his mistake. He'll taste, feel, and fucking see it as Eren falls to him again.


End file.
